


Rosie

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We should pity? Response fic to Wilma (Key West) coverage 10/20/05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie

'Pity the poor what?'

Anderson rolled his eyes at Keith's one line email. Obviously, Keith was in rare form tonight. He hit reply and typed, 'The Conchs. Pity the poor Conchs.'

Within seconds, his Blackberry vibrated with a new email. 'The Conchs? I could of swore you said pity the cocks.'

'And should I be pitying your cock for some reason?'

'It's very lonely.'

'Has Rosie and her five sisters abandoned you already?'

'Rosie and her five sisters aren't nearly as fun as you.'

'I guess I should pity your cock, then.'

'You should. It's weeping in sadness as we speak.'

Anderson gulped and adjusted himself. 'Sadness?'

'Maybe not sadness.'

"One minute to broadcast, Anderson."

Anderson cursed. He would like to think that Keith's timing was off but he knew better. Keith loved to tease him and leave him on edge. This was just another way for him to do that. 'You're an evil man, Keith Olbermann.'

'Have fun hosting Newsnight, Andy.'

It was going to be a long show. Anderson smiled as he stepped out onto the balcony. Two could play at this game and he couldn't wait to see Keith's response to his segment on the NOLA police. Keith always did like him in t-shirts and jeans.


End file.
